


A Study in Sociology

by 2460jehan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, VERY Out of Character, also this isn't really smut at all, i also don't study sociology, i don't even watch sherlock, i don't know what this is, i don't know what you're hoping for but this isn't it, i guess, john and sherlock have a sociology kink, no seriously that's the entire plot, sociology a-level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2460jehan/pseuds/2460jehan
Summary: John walks into the flat one day to find Sherlock having a very hot conversation... with himself.





	A Study in Sociology

Sherlock spread himself across the sofa of the Baker Street flat, the sunlight falling across his dark curls and casting them into shades of gold. His torso bare, a tartan blanket wrapped around his shoulders was the only barrier between his back and the cushions.  


A steaming cup of tea rested on the mantelpiece, the amber liquid slowly cooling to a drinkable temperature. It’d only been poured a few minutes ago, but already it had been forgotten by the distracted detective.  


“The conflict view of deviance within a country with an absolute monarchy…” he muttered to himself.

Just then, the door to the flat opened and John walked in, bearing groceries. Sherlock didn’t notice, too busy considering the true definition, and the accuracy, of the halo effect.  
“Is it possible to quantifiably rate attractiveness?” he murmured. John looked over.  


“What’re you talking about?” he asked. Personally, if he had to quantifiably rate Sherlock’s attractiveness, he’d have placed it right at the top end of the scale. He hoped Sherlock would place him somewhere similar.  


Sherlock looked up at him, his pale eyes catching the sun. “What do you think about the validity of Cloward and Ohlin’s conclusions on the presence of illegitimate opportunity structures within our society?” he asked.  


John swallowed, a familiar warmth spreading through his body. “I think Tierney was right to question them, given working class boys learn delinquent values through the particular subculture of delinquency.”  


“Quite right,” Sherlock nodded. His eyes were a little wide, his cheeks a little pink. “They fail to take into account that, in order for strain effect to take place, they must have been exposed to middle class values, and internalised the expectations for success.”  


“Fuck, Sherlock,” John barely had time to drop his groceries on the closest table before he rushed to the sofa where Sherlock was draped. He knelt over him, pinning his hands to the chair. His voice was a little hoarse when he spoke. “Tell me about Downes’ studies on delinquency and youth culture.”  


Sherlock nodded, unable to speak for a second, overwhelmed by the feeling of John’s skin so close to his own. If not for John’s beige, cableknit jumper, their chests would be touching. “Downes suggested that the presence of clear class distinctions and histories, characterised in British culture in a way it isn’t in American culture, mean the cultural domination of middle class values is less tenable.”  


“And of American gangs?”  


“Their hierarchy, and sense of territoriality isn’t a feature found in British youths.”  


“Oh god, Sherlock.”  


Sherlock bit his lip. It was clear he was just as frustrated as John. “Mrs Hudson could walk in any moment.”  


“We can be quiet.”  


“Silent, like alienated workers in a bureaucracy feel they’re perceived as.”  


_“Fuck!”_ John swooped down, pressing his lips hard against Sherlock’s. If he’d pressed any harder, he’d have almost certainly drawn blood. Sherlock moaned against his lips. “Goffman’s theory of dramaturgy!” John cried, and Sherlock hastened to respond.  


“The theory that life is a never-ending play, and that socialisation serves the purpose of teaching individuals how to play their assigned societal roles!”  


“Distinguish between the front and back stage!”  


“We spend most of our lives on the front stage,” Sherlock explained, breathlessly, “Anywhere we perform for others. Backstage is a private area in which we can demonstrate the true self, and practise in order to return to the front stage.”  


_“Fuck!”_ John exclaimed again, and slumped against Sherlock’s body, completely spent. It took only a moment longer for Sherlock to give one last whine, his body arching into John’s as though trying to emulate a normal distribution curve.  


“That was amazing,” John breathed. “The halo effect is definitely true for you.”  


Sherlock huffed a laugh. “And for you.”  


Wrapping their arms around each other, they lapsed into a comfortable, warm silence. The steam from the tea on the mantelpiece slowly spiralled into the air.


End file.
